


Who Overcomes By Force

by Mara



Category: Ultraman Geed, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Leito and Zero have an unpleasant encounter with an enemy.





	Who Overcomes By Force

**Author's Note:**

> I most often write happy fic. This is not a happy or nice fic. It takes place at some point after ep. 8.

Leito wasn't paying particular attention to his surroundings as he made his way home from work. It wasn't late as these things went and he was pleased with his day's work, so he was contemplating dinner and putting Mayu to bed.

Which was why he didn't notice the suited figure until it had veered into his path and placed something cold and metal against his neck.

 _Don't move,_ Zero shouted in his head as the figure stepped close and whispered in his ear.

"How nice to see you again," the voice murmured. 

Leito shivered in fear, recognizing the…thing that had threatened his family and almost killed Zero. "You!" he stammered out, heart trying to beat out of his chest.

Fukuide Kei just chuckled, pushing the metal object harder against his neck.

Zero took control. "I'm not interested in your games."

"Oh, but I love games. And you'll play this one or the creature below your host's family will come up for a visit."

 _Can he do that?_ Leito whispered.

_I don't know. I don't think we can take the chance._

_But he—_

_I know._ Zero growled low in his throat. "Fine, what do you want?"

"Keep walking. Turn right at the next alley."

Zero walked forward slowly, looking for an opening of some kind, but in the dark with Fukuide clearly having prepared in advance, there was no way to tell what would happen. Within moments, they had made several turns and were in some kind of inner courtyard. There was a little light but the few surrounding windows were dark.

Leito could now see what Fukuide held in his hand and he assumed it was a weapon. Fukuide used it to gesture Leito and Zero forward until they stood in front of him as Fukuide elegantly sat on a bench that sat below a broken window.

"What do you want?" Zero asked again.

"You spoiled my fun by surviving," Fukuide said, "but I've come up with a new game."

Leito shivered at the tone of voice, glad that Zero was in control of their body.

"What game?" Zero's voice was low and angry. "Whose life are you playing with now?"

"Oh, nothing so dire," he said, crossing his legs. "It's just that my time in this human form has taught me some fascinating things."

Zero's bolt of worry made Leito shiver harder. _What is he—_

_I hope it's not what I think._

Fukuide smirked benevolently up at them as if he knew what they were saying. "Come closer."

Zero stayed still. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can."

_Zero…_

_I can put you to sleep,_ Zero said quickly. _The way I sleep when you're with your wife._

_No!_

_This is going to be some kind of unpleasant, I'm certain. You don't need to be awake._

_But then you'll be alone._

_I…_

_Let's get this over with,_ Leito said before he could lose his nerve.

Zero slowly stepped forward as Fukuide held the weapon and smirked. He kept gesturing them closer until they were directly in front of his knees.

"I could kill you in an instant," Zero said.

"Perhaps, but you really have no idea what contingency plans I have and that boy Geed is no match for me." Fukuide smiled. "Now kneel."

_Please let me put you to sleep!_

_I'm your partner, aren’t I? How can I abandon you?_ Leito was still shivering but he knew he had to do this. He couldn't bear being asleep and not knowing what was happening. He couldn't lose his partner again without at least trying to help.

With a resigned sigh, Zero slowly knelt in front of the alien disguised as an author and Leito and Zero recoiled in unison as Fukuide uncrossed his legs, smirking down at them.

"You can't mean—" Zero began.

"Oh, can't I? As Fukuide Kei, I can get any number of men or women to do this for me, but they're all thoroughly willing and that's not as enticing as you doing it against your will."

Leito tried to ignore the bulge in Fukuide's pants, which was clearly getting larger as he threatened them.

Fukuide reached out and yanked on his hair, pulling him forward and putting the weapon against his neck again. "You know what to do."

 _I don't!_ Zero said. _Other than in the most general sense._

_I'll help. I've…never done it to someone. But…_

Together they reached out and unzipped the other man's pants, Leito nearly hyperventilating but reminding himself that he chose to stay with Zero. One look at Fukuide's face told him that he wasn't going to be able to get away with a handjob.

The hand in their hair yanked them the last few inches until their cheek was rubbing against his erection where it pushed its way against silk boxers. Of course it was silk, Leito thought, slightly hysterically, trying to pull back and regain his balance.

"You'd better do this right," Fukuide said, not giving him an inch to retreat.

Leito reached out, fumbling. Zero helped steady him and get their knees balanced on the ground. Neither had any desire to touch any part of the other man they didn't have to.

Swallowing once, his mouth dry with panic, Leito gingerly put his mouth on the head of Fukuide's dick, trying to think what would help this be done as quickly as possible. Then he gagged as Fukuide shoved the first few inches in before he was even slightly prepared.

Eyes watering, Leito tried to breathe, his hands flailing against the pavement they knelt on. Zero had no idea what to do, so he concentrated on getting air through their nose while Leito struggled to get his tongue out of the way.

Over the sound of their gagging, they could hear Fukuide laugh. "Just as good as I imagined," he said, sounding breathless as he finally let them pull back slightly.

Zero focused on breathing and keeping them from sobbing while Leito tried to relax his mouth enough that he wouldn't continue choking. It was more difficult than he imagined but he reminded himself that surely it would be over soon.

Fukuide grunted and yanked on their hair again, pulling them down and then back up. Time seemed to stand still as they focused on surviving as he thrust in and out of their mouth.

After what could have been a minute or an hour, he pulled their head down and held them there. Leito could feel Fukuide starting to spurt and he choked and gasped on the nasty thick fluid as Fukuide pulled out, spraying the rest onto his face and shirt. When he was done, Fukuide pushed, and they sprawled on the filthy ground, bits of rock and cement digging into their back.

 _People do that for pleasure?_ Zero asked dubiously.

 _Not like this,_ Leito thought faintly.

Zero raised their head and they watched Fukuide tuck himself away, looking extremely pleased with himself. "Well?" Zero said and they both winced at the way their voice croaked.

Standing, Fukuide settled his suit around him like armor. "I suppose that was adequate and you can all live another day."

"Don't think you can try this—"

"Yes yes." Fukuide waved the hand holding the weapon. "Don't worry…I'll think of something else. There are just endless games we can play before everything is done." And he strode away, not even seeming to care he'd turned his back on Zero and Leito.

Rolling onto their knees, they knelt in that dirty courtyard for an undetermined amount of time, catching their breath and…Leito wasn't even sure what they were doing. _Zero?_

_That...I've died. Why is this so upsetting?_

Leito felt like he wanted to cry. _It just is. We need to move._ As the local representative of the human species, he found himself in the odd position of needing to take care of the confused and upset alien. He got them upright and they found their way out of the courtyard, almost stumbling over his briefcase where he'd dropped it.

Grateful it was fully dark outside, Leito dug some napkins out of his briefcase and wiped the worst off himself and his clothing. Somehow that action just drove home precisely what had happened and he found his knees weakening.

Leaning against a wall, he thought with immense exhaustion that he couldn't go home like this. In near unison, he and Zero turned their feet toward Geed's base, unable to think past that point.

* * *

Laiha took one look at his face when he staggered out of the elevator and hustled him past a startled Riku and Pega, calling for REM to run a hot bath. Leito blinked in exhaustion and let her do it, somehow knowing he was in good hands.

He vaguely heard her call his home and make excuses to Lumina about his absence as he stripped and slid into the bathtub that hadn't been there last time he checked.

 _The base can reconfigure,_ Zero said, sounding just as tired.

_Ah._

Riku and Pega were asking questions but Laiha said something and they went away, leaving the base silent except for the hum of electronics. Leito lay back and stared at the ceiling for a while, then soaped up and dunked himself under the hot water a few times until he decided he felt slightly more…well, more human.

Zero managed a mild chuckle.

Climbing out, Leito found some clean clothing that definitely wasn't his on the sink, but shrugged, deciding he really didn't care that much right now since it fit him. He wandered out of the steamy room, still feeling vaguely like everything around him was fuzzy.

And Laiha was there, pushing him into a chair and putting a bowl of soup in front of him. He wasn't hungry, but it seemed easier to eat than argue with her, so he ate it mechanically.

He felt a bit better when the soup was gone and he blinked at Laiha, who was reading a newspaper across from him. She looked up and met his gaze, calmly. "Are you with me now?"

Leito nodded. "I think so."

"It was Fukuide Kei who…" She paused, looking uncertain for the first time. 

"Hurt us," Zero said. "Yes."

"I saw how he looked at you that day, how he touched you. I was hoping I was wrong. That I was misinterpreting alien expressions."

"How did you know?" Zero asked.

She pursed her lips, then sighed. "Because once upon a time, someone looked at me like that."

"Ah." Zero said as Leito felt a surge of anger on her behalf, a need to punch whoever had hurt her.

She looked at him calmly for a long moment. "He lived to regret it."

Leito couldn't help the nervous laugh in response. 

The corner of her mouth twitched up in an almost smile. "We will make sure Fukuide Kei does _not_ live to regret his actions."

Zero and Leito were in accord as they bowed their head in agreement. 

Laiha went back to her newspaper. "You can stay as long as you need to."

Taking a deep breath, Leito shook his head. "I think I'm ready to go home. But thank you."

"You're welcome."

As he slowly stood, stretching and working on an excuse for his wife as to how his work clothing got dirty, Leito found himself marveling anew at the family he'd stumbled into. He resolved again to do his best to keep all of them safe.

"If you need to talk…" Laiha said as he was ready to leave.

Leito stared down at the floor, trying to imagine what material it might be made of. "Did it help you to talk to someone else?"

"No."

He shot her a faint smile. "Thank you again."

"Any time."

In the elevator, Zero spoke up unusually hesitantly. _You don't want to talk, but I have to ask. Are you—_

_I'll be fine. And you?_

Zero paused. _Better than I was, I suppose. Human bodies are strange. I never expected…that._

 _I would imagine nobody does._ Leito stopped as they stepped out of the elevator and it disappeared behind them. _I'm not sorry._

Zero sent him a puzzled thought.

_Not sorry I stayed with you. Even if it was awful. But we faced it together._

Zero was silent for a long moment and Leito worried he'd said something wrong. _We did,_ Zero said. _We faced it together. Thank you._

 _You're welcome,_ Leito said as they turned toward home.

\--end--


End file.
